Zero
Zero is the protagonist of Byakuren No Fangu. He is the son of Daitan and White Lotus, the adopted son of Silver Arrow and Silver Fang, and the father of Hiromu. His best friend is Ranmaru. Appearance Zero is a brindleless silver Akita Inu/Siberian Wolf mix with brown eyes. He used to have a green collar but lost it. Personality As a puppy he is playful, curious, and brave, but also a bit reckless. Byakuren No Fangu Zero was originally born in Siberia but was shipped to a pet shop by a group of poachers. He was then bought for Makoto as a present from his father. His father who is a sumo wrestler had spent the price of winning on alcohol, and despite promising Makoto a Tosa puppy he bought a wolf and tried to disguise it as a Tosa. Then, they come across Unryū and his owners looking for a fight. Zero recklessly attacks the tosa but easily gets defeated and rushed to the hospital with Uminishiki. During his stay in the hospital the doctors discover Makoto's father's ruse. Despite his father's ruse Makoto decides to keep him. One day, Zero's mother Silver Fang shows up at Zero's new home having traveled all the way to Japan to find her son. Zero went off with his mother but is stopped by Unryū, who kills Zero's mother. After that day, Zero swore revenge and trains with his owner, Makoto, to become a fighting dog in order to defeat her murderer. During another training run they are ambushed by an owner with a german shepard looking for a fight. But with 30 kilograms of weight added on him, Zero manages to death the dog with his strength impressing everyone. Together with his master, Zero travels to the old man Furuya Kenichi to get more fighting experience. After a while, he and his master enter a tournament where he has to face Unryū. Zero beats him and has won the first round. However, he knows that Unryū won't let the defeat pass by easily, so Zero starts to intensify his training. His next match was towards Benigumo, another Tosa raised by Anzai Nosuke. Zero wins this match too, but only barely. Time passes by and Zero becomes more confident in himself. At the next tournament, he faces the half blind Tosa, Dokuganryū. Zero's pride quickly brings him into trouble in this match. Only 1 minute into the fight, Dokuganryū takes over and slams Zero to the ground. Zero quickly remembers his training and fights back. He blinds the old dog after smashing him into the bars surrrounding the area. After a hard fight, Zero wins. His next match is with the dog, Ken'ō. This fight ends shortly after starting because both of their trainers throw the towel in the ring. For the first time, Zero leaves a match without winning but with a new friend instead. Finally, Zero meets Unryū in the final match. They fight long and intense and Zero is almost killed. In that moment, Zero remembers his mother's death and regains his energy. He defeats Unryū and finally gets his revenge. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin When Ranmaru is kidnapped by a strange wolf, Zero and Ken'ō follow after him. They end up in a forest where they meet Gin and the Ohu Army, who came to rescue Cross's puppies and Chibi. They also meet Yamato, Hayate, Kinomi, Tobu, and Jumbo, who came to rescue their friend Musashi. It turns out that there is more than one wolf, and that they kidnapped the puppies in order to lure other dogs to their forest. Gin, Zero, Yamato, and Hayate soon find out about the great importance of their heritage. Ginga: Yakusoku (coming soon...) Gallery See more pictures in Zero/Gallery. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Wolfdogs Category:Wolves Category:Protagonist Dogs